Ethoria High
by Lex2213
Summary: Btw- this story is about the REBOOT- also it starts off like the begining of episode one, But they go to highschool- so it's different
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! Basically all this is based off the new TV show, and there might be spoilers so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also I would like to inform you that I am new at this stuff so if you don't like it you don't have to read it! Thank you and enjoy the story!**

It was a bright and sunny day and everyone was getting ready for their first day of school at Etheria high. You see Etheria never really had a school until now, the council decided that children deserve an education- not only about math and English but about the history of their world.

Catra woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring into her ears. "UGHHH" Catra groaned as she pulled the pillow over her head. THUD! "Catra! Catra! Wake up!" Adora yanked the pillow away from Catra, "c'mon we have to get ready, don't want to be late!"

"Hey! Give me that back!" Catra snapped back sitting up. BONG! BONG! The alarm chimed.

"Okay I don't know about you but I'm going to get ready before shadow weaver comes in here" Adora climbs off Catra's bed and heads too the changing quarters.

"Rise and shine Glimmer, it's your first day of school, don't want to be late!" Glimmer pulls her covers over her head,

"Five more minutes" she says already drifting off to sleep.

"Glimmer! I said it's your first day of school!" The queen says walking out of her room, "be ready in 5!" Glimmer rushes out of bed and brushes out her short pink and purple hair. She throws on a purple dress and slips on some flats. BUZZ BUZZ. Glimmer checks her phone -Bow: hey, so excited, see you at the bus stop- Glimmer quickly gets her bag and rushes downstairs.

"Hey mom, I'm off to the bus stop!" Glimmer says walking out the door.

"Wait before you go, remember what I told you,"

"Yes mom I know, don't engage with the Horde" Glimmer recites.

"Very well, goodbye Glimmer."

"Bye mom" BLING! And with that Glimmer is already gone.

"Why do we have to go to this thing again?" Catra wines.

"It's good to test ourselves plus we get to learn new things!" Adora replies ignoring her wines. "Plus it will be fun!" The bus stops at the corner of the street. Adora steps onto the bus, "You coming?" Adora looks back

"yea yea, whatever!" Catra climbs on the bus. There weren't many others on the bus, just a couple people from near by bases. The bus finally arrives at the palace, "Wow that took long enough" Catra says jumping off the bus. "Wow would you look at this place it's so- so..."

"So bright, wow!" Catra interrupts. The school looked like something you would see in a movie. It was tall with big pillars. You could see that there were many different rooms and corridors, it was huge. The students piled in and swept Catra and Adora off their feet and into the building.

"Wow Bow and I can't believe we're actually here!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"I know right! So many new people here!" Bow and Glimmer walked down the hallway as people rushes by finding their classes. "See you at lunch, ok?!" Bow said to Glimmer as students cleared the halls.

"Yea"

The cafeteria was filled with people from all different parts of the Etheria. Catra and Adora were on the lookout for s lunch table. "Oh I see one over there!" Catra pointed to a small table in the corner. As they got closer to their seats people gave them weird looks.

"Why are people looking at us weirdly?" Adora whispers to Catra while taking a seat.

"I don't know, it's probably nothing!" Catra says quickly clearly anxious about the stares.

"Oh look a table!" Bow says pointing to a small table in the corner.

"Perfect!" Glimmer exclaims. They walk over and sit down.

"Wow sure is a bunch of people here!" Bow says.

"Yea, I'm just glad there aren't any Horde soldiers here" Glimmer says relieved.

"Yea me t..." Bow drops his sandwich. "G-Glimmer!" Bow taps Glimmer's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Glimmer turns around and looks across the table. "Ar-are those H-h-horde soldiers?" Glimmer gulps.


	2. Chapter 2

Glimmer's POV

I had never seen a Horde soldier this close in my life. Let alone without its gear. Mom always told me to stay away from them. I knew about them, I knew how evil they were, I knew what they wanted to do. But here they looked so-so innocent.

"C'mon" Bow grabbed my hand before I had a chance to look back. "Phew! That was a close one!" Bow exclaimed.

"Heh... yea it was..."

Regular POV

The bell has just rung and everyone was rushing to their next classes. All members of the Horde has training, which was required by Horde to make all Horde soldiers participate. Adora laces up her boots and puts on the simulation jacket and head set. She rushes to the entry point and stands on a red dot. The dot turns green as she touches it. She looks around and notices that everyone's dot is green except for one dot. "Where's Catra?" The trainer asked glaring at Adora.

"She'll be here... soon" Adora replied unsure.

"Ok whatever, Today you will be going in there and fighting off princesses, you have jackets on. If you get hit here," he says pointing to a green chest plate in the middle "you have failed!" He pulled the lever to open the door. "GO GO GO!" He yelled.

Adora's POV

I rushed inside the simulation, I still had no idea where Catra was.

"AHHH" THUMP "OW!" I rushed over too where the noise came from. There was a big X on Kyle's chest plate.

"C'mon Kyle it has only been one minute!"

"I know, I know" Kyle said standing up. I continued to go deeper in the simulation. I reached an opening from the trees where there were hexagons on the ground. PEW PEW! I looked up,

"PRINCESS!" I started to hit it with my staff that they gave us. "Ow" It threw me onto the ground. The hexagon started to glow, I quickly moved out of the way and ran up to bash it again. CLASH CLASH "Huh" I looked up and there Catra was killing the princess. "Catra?" I looked up at Catra. Catra gave me a smirk, and flipped off the robot.

"Simulation ended" The computer said.

"Catra! Where were you?" I asked.

"Aww were you worried about me? How thoughtful!" Catra cooed.

Regular POV

RING RING! School had ended and everyone was safely at home. "Adora please come to Shadow Weaver's quarters" the intercom called out.

"I'll be right back Catra." Adora said hopping down from her bunk bed. She knocked on the door, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes! I have seen your progress in your training, today was particularly well done, I would like to make you Force Captain," she said holding out a yellow badge with green wings. "This is what you have always wanted since you were young." Shadow Weaver said.

"Thank you ma'am for this opertunity!" Adora said excitedly. Adora walked back to the sleeping quarters eyeing her badge.

"What was that all about?" Catra asked flipping off the ceiling.

"Oh you know... just the usual" Adora said hiding the badge behind her back. Catra's eyes lit up.

"So whatcha got there" Catra asked slyly.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Catra swiftly grabs it out of her hands. "WHAT!" Catra exclaims.

"Catra wait!" Catra jumps up too the balcony. Adora climbs her way up there to see Catra sitting on the railing. Her tail rapped around her legs. "Catra, this is a big moment, I can't pass up on this offer." Adora pleaded.

"B-but that means we won't get to hangout anymore, we won't get to explore together, you will be going out there and I will have to stay here." Catra said tears in her eyes, but she turned her face so Adora couldn't see.

"N-no that's not going to happen! I can- we ca.."

"Just go away" Catra told Adora. Adora climbed down and back too the hallway. She didn't want to loose her, she had to make it up to her. Adora rushed to the docking bay and quickly grabbed a racer and took it out towards the balcony.

"CATRA!" Adora yelled pulling it closer to her. "Get in!" Catra looked at the racer,

"What!" She quickly got in. "How?"

"Oh I stole it, we got to hurry!"

"Okay!" They drove the racer all the way to the forest.

"I'm not sure we should go in there, it's said that no Horde soldiers have made it out alive!" Adora says worriedly.

"Well I guess we will be the first!" Catra says taking control of the steerer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Sorry this was a little short, just really busy lately... enjoy**_

 **Catra's POV**

"ADORA? Where are you? Great now you have lost your best friend in the forest. What could go wrong?"

 **Adora's POV**  
"Forest. Everywhere. What did Catra do this time?"

 **Regular POV 5 minutes later**

Bow and Glimmer were on one of their random walks they do all the time, when suddenly they heard russles in the bushes. "Did you hear that!" Bow said hiding behind glimmer.

"I'm sure it's nothing!" Glimmer crouched and looked over the bush to see.

"Oh. MY. GOD! Is that who I think it is?" Bow said as Glimmer shouted,"Hey!" Adora turned around and noticed Glimmer standing there.

"Oh, hey!" Adora said hiding something behind her back.

"What are you doing in the forest at this time?" Glimmer asked motioning to Bow to take whatever is behind her.

"Oh you know ju-"

"GOT IT!" Bow threw the item to Glimmer. Glimmer skimmed the photo. It read, ETHERIA HIGH CHEER SQUAD.

"Why would you have a picture of the cheer squad for Etheria high?" Glimmer questioned Adora.

"I found a trophy and a letter, and they both had my name on it!" Adora said confidently.

"Wait-" "ARE YOU TRYING OUT FOR THE CHEER SQUAD?!" Bow beamed.

"Sure?" Adora said unsure what she was getting herself class.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Adora tied up her golden locks into a tight ponytail. "Next!" The head princess of the cheer team called. Adora walked to the center of the gym floor.

"Hi.. I'm Adora."

"Oh, I'm sorry hunny, we don't accept members of the horde on this team." The princess said eyeing Adora's tattoo on her arm.

"But my mom, she was on the cheer team… doesn't that mean that I…" The princess's mouth dropped,

"YOUR mom was on the cheer team! Th-that means that you have an automatic spot!" She said in awe.

"Well… I guess I'll be here tommorrow, for practice.. bye…" Adora said walking toward her class. Catra hadn't seen Adora for a whole day. She was starting to get worried, but it's not like she would show it. Catra caught a glimpse of Adora's locks of golden hair leaving the gym. She knew that at this time it was cheerleading tryouts because Adora and her made fun of it a couple days before.

"Adora?" Catra called out. Adora didn't turn around. "Heyyy Adora…" Catra walked up to her, "Where were you yesterday?!" She paused. "Shadow Weaver wanted to know." she lied, Adora turned around and inhaled,

"I tried out for the cheer team."


End file.
